Día 22 dT
by CptZiggy
Summary: Se dice que duele más la decepción que te brinda alguien querido que alguien indiferente, que el enfado y el rencor al final son mayores y sin duda Tony ha llegado a creer que odiaba a Steve al mismo tiempo que le ofendía que no volviera a su lado.


**Fandom: **Avengers Endgame.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, este contenido es puro entretenimiento.

* * *

**Día 22 después de Thanos. **

La oscuridad parcial de la habitación rodea la presencia de un debilitado Tony Stark que mantiene conexión con un monitor cardíaco ruidoso pero estable. La base de los Vengadores se mantiene en una perpetua calma después de la tormenta, después de las discusiones de aquella noche previa a la cena. Lleva postrado en la cama desde entonces a la espera de mejorar su penoso estado. Sus ojos castaños se han abierto hace unos minutos pero no son capaces aún de asimilar lo oscuro del entorno y él, en medio de su aturdimiento, sólo puede dejar escapar un lastimero quejido cuando escucha unos toques tímidos en la puerta. ¿Acaso no había mandado a todos al carajo para que le dejaran descansar?

_«¿Quién demonios es ahora?»_ Piensa sin ánimo de expresarlo con palabras, sin fuerzas. No obstante no hace falta que diga nada, la silueta grande de uno de sus compañeros se ha deslizado hacia el interior y sólo cuando las luces parpadeantes del aparato cardiorrespiratorio se reflejan en el pelo color pajizo, se percata de que es Steve.

El hombre en la cama desvía la mirada hacia el ventanal a su costado y la noche en el exterior, como si evitar el contacto visual pudiera hacer que el recién llegado desapareciera.

—Tony... ¿te he despertado?

—¿A qué has venido? —Apenas Stark le dirige la palabra el Capitán se aproxima un par de pasos.

—Quería hablar sobre nuestra discusión y no he encontrado otro momento para... Creéme que me he planteado esperar a mañana para dejarte descansar un poco más.

—Hoy, mañana... ¿qué más da? ¿No quedó todo claro?

—Por tu parte sí, por la mía... —Steve reflexiona antes de continuar, recordando cómo su compañero se había desmayado antes de si quiera poder defenderse.— Por la mía no. Quería pedirte disculpas y devolverte esto. —El reactor. El reactor de Tony todavía brilla en las manos de Steve y éste, finalmente acortando la distancia con la cama, deja descansar el cuerpo en el borde y posa el objeto sobre el pecho de su dueño. Dios... qué desmejorado está. Estos días no han sido amables para nadie pero con Stark se han ensañado. Sus pómulos están marcados por la inanición y sus ojos reflejan muchísimo cansancio, mechones de pelo alborotado le caen sobre la frente colmada de arañazos.

El mencionado permite el contacto y se percata de que la mano del Capitán tiembla sobre el triángulo brillante, y lo presiona con cierta fuerza sobre su piel.— Sigo sin ser partidario de lo que ocurrió en Sokovia. —Continúa remontándose a los orígenes del problema.— Yo no trabajo así, Tony, yo...

—**Nosotros. **Esto no se trata de ti sino de nosotros, éramos un equipo.

—El equipo estaba de acuerdo conmigo. —A lo que Ironman chasquea la lengua con fastidio para entonces apartar la mano de Rogers con la suya propia.

—No me toques. —Murmura.

—Antes dij-

—¿De verdad vienes a pedir perdón? Porque no lo parece.

—¿Quieres callarte por más de un segundo? Cállate. —Ha estado a punto de taparle la boca, desde luego no es fácil discutir con Tony y está poniendo a prueba su paciencia una vez más.— Antes dijiste que no confiabas en mí, que era un mentiroso. Te dejé solo porque... creía que existía una tercera opción y algo en lo más profundo de mi ser aún lo cree incluso en el peor momento. Debe haber algo, me digo. —Su voz, así como antes sus manos, contiene ese temblor propio de alguien que está a punto de derrumbarse. Tony le observa con detenimiento, que el Capi se derrumbe se sale de sus esquemas mentales, aquel hombre es como una columna irrompible.— Siento mucho haberte presionado de esa manera, no hay tiempo que perder y a veces se me olvida que no somos soldados.

—... No, no lo somos. —Son meras personas, tan frágiles como el batir de alas de una mosca y sin embargo con una responsabilidad mucho más grande que la de cualquiera.— Están todos muertos, Steve... ¿Qué opciones quedan? Se me acaban las ideas.

—No lo sé, por eso debemos averiguarlo. ¿Me ayudarás? Cuento contigo para esto. Por ellos, por el crío, se lo debemos...

El crío.

Aquel día en el que el chico se deshizo en polvo entre sus brazos queda ya lejano en la memoria de Tony a pesar de ser una herida reciente que duele demasiado cuando se la toca y parece como si las palabras del rubio hubieran servido para dejarla al descubierto, para desbloquear una parte de su mente que ha intentado mantener a raya. El remordimiento invade todo su organismo y esta vez no es capaz de conservar la rígida compostura delante del Capitán América, una vez más será el débil de los dos, el pasional, el humano.

—No hagas eso. —En su voz puede notarse un rastro evidente de enfado pero la tristeza le gana.— Peter está muerto y no va a volver, así que no finjas que podemos solucionarlo. —El hecho de que la habitación esté en penumbra no evita que a Tony se le note la desolación y las lágrimas recorriendo su cara mientras se maldice a sí mismo y maldice a su compañero. Él pudo haber estado allí, juntos habrían sido invencibles.— Joder, joder, joder... Te odio, joder. Vete de aquí, Cap, no puedo ni verte ahora mismo.

—No voy a irme.

—¡Vete!

—¡No! —Con la autoridad en su voz vuelve a dejar a Stark callado, creando así un silencio totalmente incómodo acompañado de la respiración agitada del hombre. Steve Rogers posa ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos, si ha sido él quien ha quebrado a Tony lo mínimo que puede hacer es devolverle a la realidad.— Escúchame, parece que eres el único que perdió algo ese día. Yo estuve allí, no en Titán pero sí en Wakanda viendo cómo el ejército de Thanos nos rodeaba, cómo atravesaban la barrera para llegar hasta Visión y cómo caía el palacio. Si no hubiera sido por Thor y Wanda estaríamos todos muertos sin necesidad del chasquido y aún así la mayoría ya no están. Ni rastro de Wanda o Sam, ni rastro de Bucky, Visión destrozado...

—Bucky. —Entre medias del sollozo Stark suelta una breve risa irónica.— Esa sí que ha sido una buena noticia, gracias por alegrarme la noche. —Pero no ha tardado mucho en darse cuenta de la barbaridad que acaba de soltar, su dolor no justifica la crueldad de sus palabras y enseguida se arrepiente al ver la expresión de Steve, peor que la de su padre cuando estaba vivo y le juzgaba.— Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso, lo siento... No sé qué me pasa... No sé...

—Él luchó tanto como nosotros. ¿Cuánto más voy a tener que sufrir para que aceptes mis disculpas, para que tú te quedes a gusto?

—Es cierto, perdóname, ha estado fuera de lugar.

—Tenías mi número de teléfono, Tony, podría haber funcionado pero eso ya no lo sabremos. No te atrevas a hablar así de mi amigo cuando no eres capaz de tragarte tu orgullo para ser una buena persona.

El hombre en la cama agacha la vista sin ser capaz de mirar a los ojos de Rogers. Tiene razón, su mayor problema siempre ha sido el maldito orgullo, el que le ha llevado a cometer tantos errores. Orgullo, miedo y el no contar con sus compañeros, querer hacerlo todo solo porque se cree el más inteligente de todos hasta el punto de subestimarles, y no hay prueba de estupidez más grande que esa.

Tony ha dejado de llorar y en su lugar se encuentra buscando respuestas ante lo desalmado e insufrible que es a veces, hallar el motivo que le lleva a boicotearse y llevarse por delante todo lo que le rodea, el origen. Llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo seguir culpando a su padre por el daño que causaba, ahora es el propio responsable de sus actos y se siente desprotegido, sin excusas, sin armadura. La unica explicación viable es que a pesar de su desarrollado cerebro y su capacidad para salir con vida de los líos en los que se mete sigue siendo un humano, uno de los peores, el reflejo de los matices que caracterizan a la humanidad. Lo negativo mientras que Steve representa lo positivo, o así lo considera por mucho que le saque de sus casillas. Y de todas formas ha conseguido que esa positividad quede nublada con los tintes del reproche porque Tony no deja títere con cabeza, de su idiotez no se libra nadie.

Finalmente nota que el peso al borde de la cama se disipa, Steve se ha puesto en pie con lentitud y le da la espalda sin dar opción a Tony a verle la cara y levantando un muro mucho más alto entre ellos dos.

_«No te vayas.»_

—Ya me he disculpado y no volveré a hacerlo. Descansa, mañana es un día importante para todos, haremos una ceremonia privada en memoria de los caídos. —Un suspiro sale de la garganta del rubio.— Después no volveré a molestarte.

_«No. Dijiste que no te irías.»_

Los pies de Rogers comienzan a andar dirección a la puerta cuando de pronto la presión débil de la mano de Tony rodea su muñeca y obliga a Steve a girarse y mirarle de nuevo. En medio del proceso Tony se ha mareado pero con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le queda resiste para aguantar sentado en la camilla, dispuesto a ir detrás de su compañero si es necesario. En esos instantes no hay nada que pueda lograr que dejen de mirarse, de estudiarse el uno al otro. El rubio siente la culpa reflejada en la cara de Ironman mientras que éste siente al Capitán en medio de una lucha interna.

—He estado... 22 días rodeado de la inmensidad del universo. —Murmura Tony.— Y no me habré sentido más solo en el espacio que ahora si te marchas. ¿Vas a dejarme solo, otra vez?

—Tony... —_«Se lo merece»_ le susurra una vocecilla en la cabeza. _«Ha sido cruel»_.

Y a pesar de todas las cosas ambos se buscan, y Steve permanece ahí. Tony permanece ahí.

Su presencia a orillas de la cama regresa ahora cuando Steve clava una rodilla sobre el colchón, y la espalda de Tony encuentra de nuevo la comodidad de las sábanas por el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo. La cabeza le da vueltas y de la misma forma da vueltas la habitación mientras Stark contiene el aire en su pecho antes de encontrarse con los labios de Rogers. El beso en primera instancia es cuidadoso por parte de Steve, no quiere dañarle debido a su estado y sin embargo, a medida que sus lenguas se encuentran y la barba canosa de Tony le acaricia el rostro, no puede evitar profundizar ese contacto tan íntimo que han creado de repente, surgido de la nada o del todo. La tensión acumulada durante años parece tomar la forma del deseo voraz que ha sido enmascarado por las decepciones y la antipatía hasta ahora, y Tony no puede mostrarse más entregado a él.

Sus brazos rodean los hombros fuertes del Capitán, sus manos se agarran a la tela de la camisa buscando protección pero la boca que antes le besaba tantea en ese momento la piel de su cuello y lo colma de ósculos cariñosos y audaces mordiscos, haciéndole sentir vulnerable e impulsivo. La respiración de ambos se está tornando agitada, los pitidos del monitor cardíaco empiezan a dispararse y a hacer un ruido tan insoportable que la voz de Tony pronunciando el nombre del rubio queda ahogada.

—Apágalo... —Consigue decir sobreponiéndose a la situación.— Desconecta esa maldita cosa.

Y Steve obedece, de un simple tirón al cable consigue que el contrario quede desconectado del aparato al igual que la cordura. Podrían pillarles en cualquier momento, las luces se encenderían y ellos tendrían que fingir normalidad, bien, pues si dependieran de la fuerza de voluntad de ambos para tal cosa estarían jodidos.

El corazón metálico de Ironman vuelve a desprenderse de su pecho, mal colocado como estaba, y cae al suelo creando un fulgor azulado junto a las dos figuras, que parpadea al principio como un latido alargando sus sombras sobre la pared e iluminando el torso a medio vestir de Tony. En el momento en que se desmayó iba ataviado con un simple batín de color oscuro, el mismo que luce y calza y se le desordena con el ir y venir de las manos del Capitán... Tampoco es que le importe porque está sintiendo tanto calor que el tacto de la tela se torna irritante.

—¿Me sigues odiando? —Le susurra Steve con un beso depositado en su clavícula izquierda.

—Desde luego...

La línea del odio y la obsesión o las expectativas que se tienen el uno para con el otro chocan desde hace mucho tiempo, no en vano se dice que duele más la decepción que te brinda alguien querido que alguien indiferente, que el enfado y el rencor al final son mayores y sin duda Tony ha llegado a creer que odiaba a Steve al mismo tiempo que le ofendía que no volviera a su lado.

De su boca se escapa un ligero murmullo de excitación cuando la mano de su compañero desata el cinturón del batín y le palpa bajo la tela del pantalón. Por muy débil que se encuentre, Stark reacciona a los estímulos que suponen aquellas caricias y a medida que el rubio se va colando por su ropa interior nota lo dispuesto que está a llevar los toqueteos más allá. De modo que el Capitán le complace. Tony eleva ligeramente las caderas para bajarse la prenda lo suficiente y así dejarle vía libre, y luego simplemente se deja hacer intentando contener algún que otro suspiro más elevado de la cuenta. Los dedos de Rogers le rodean el miembro y abren paso a una multitud de caricias en sube y baja que provocan que el hombre vuelva a besarle, esta vez con más intensidad, casi con devoción como si le agradeciera esas atenciones que le brinda, lejos de los golpes y moratones que se provocaron en el pasado.

La impaciencia hace que Tony roce la entrepierna de Steve con una rodilla, suave para no causarle daño pero algo demandante, chocando con esa dureza de América que le saluda desde el otro lado de la ropa. Esto le anima a extender un brazo con la intención de llegar a tocar esa zona pero la vía del suero se le clava en la piel, recordándole que debe tener más cuidado con los movimientos y de paso poniendo en sobre aviso a Steve, que se detiene un momento para mirarle.

—¿Estás bien? Podemos parar si te...

—No, ni se te ocurra parar, imbécil.

—Bien, pues quédate quieto. Te mueves demasiado.

—¿Que me muevo dem- Cómo quieres que no me mueva si estás... Aah, mierda... —El ritmo de la mano sobre su pene se incrementa para hacerle callar, Tony lo sabe pero no tiene fuerzas para discutirle, así que sólo le muerde el labio inferior como muestra de respuesta rebelde. Siempre será obstinado, siempre, aunque gima a merced del Capitán.

—¿Te está gustando? —Le pregunta el contrario a pesar de que la respuesta sea más que evidente. Su voz es pesada y, si por algo está jadeando Steve, es por ver las expresiones de Tony debajo suyo.

—S-sí... —Es evidente que sí.

—Menudas caras pones.

—Voy a... voy a vengarme de esto cuando tenga la oportunidad, te estás aprovechando de un pobre enfermo.

—Un pobre enfermo que me ha rogado que no me detenga.

¿Qué puede decir el pobre Tony para justificarse? Nada, en parte porque el rubio tiene razón y en parte porque ha sentido la necesidad de gemir un poco más, así que eso es todo lo que hace, dejar salir sonidos obscenos y masculinos a través de su garganta y contonear las caderas con tal de acompañar el ritmo de su compañero, marcando un baile cada vez más frenético alejado de control alguno.

Es en el momento en que el Capitán marca su cuello con los dientes, apresando el músculo y succionando con cierta torpeza pero a la vez empeño, que Stark se acaba derritiendo bajo su mano. _«Menudo virgen estás hecho»_ piensa el millonario al sentir el dolor en el cuello y, sin embargo por muy virgen que sea, ha logrado que Tony se corra en sus dedos y su estómago desnudo sin remedio, en un periodo de tiempo más corto del que le gustaría admitir. Confía al menos en que sea un secreto de ambos, al fin y al cabo el gran Tony Stark debe mantener su reputación si es que acaso le queda de eso.

Una vez llegados a este punto es Rogers quien debe contenerse, quien sostiene las muñecas ajenas para que el otro no intente tocarle más allá. Vuelve a besarle pero ahora con suavidad, con un poco de mimo incluso, como un amante cariñoso y protector... No tiene ni idea de si Tony siente lo mismo que él, lo que está claro es lo receptivo que se ha mostrado, si Tony no sintiera nada no pondría en riesgo todo lo que posee: Una barrera, una relación estable con Pepper... Oh, Dios, Pepper... Parece que los dos caen en la cuenta al mirarse a los ojos y de inmediato Tony se libera y le empuja por el pecho como un resorte, ahora que la lógica va retornando a su cerebro se plantea que quizá no ha sido tan buena idea obedecer a sus impulsos y Steve nota las dudas a causa del ceño que él acaba de fruncir, sabe que está maquinando cómo manejar el asunto frente a su prometida. También es consciente de que podrían ocultarlo y procurar que no se repitiera pero Stark es sincero y suelta la verdad sin temer a las consecuencias, no será capaz de mentirle a ella porque la quiere, el Capitán lo nota cuando les ve juntos y Tony la mira.

—¿Qué ha sido esto? —El castaño rompe el silencio mientras señala la distancia que les separa con el dedo a la par que el Capitán se limpia los suyos propios con un pañuelo y le observa con seriedad.—

—Mi culpa, eso ha sido.

—¿Está todo bien para ti? —El jadeo angustiado en su voz deja claro que el asunto está afectando bastante a Tony, casi diría que va a darle un ataque de nervios. En parte es normal.— ¿Querías que ocurriera? Sé sincero.

—¿Tú no?

—Podría decirte que ha sido espontáneo, porque lo ha sido, y que simplemente he reaccionado pero joder, quiero que pase una y otra y otra vez, ese es el problema. No sé qué hacer, n-no sé por qué... Yo lo he buscado, estabas a punto de irte y...

—Tony, calma. Sé que te ves en una situación complicada.

—¿Entonces lo entiendes?

—Entiendo también que te he echado de menos y que creía que estabas muerto, son factores que han influído y que puedes usar a tu favor si necesitas mantener la conciencia tranquila pero no me gustaría que negases tus sentimientos. No ya por mí porque si tú... —Steve se toma un breve momento en un intento de mantenerse sereno y transmitirle al contrario un poco de esa tranquilidad que necesita.— ... si tú me dices que esto quede aquí para poder ser feliz con Pepper lo aceptaré, es perfectamente comprensible, pero si no ha sido un simple desliz entonces no te mientas a ti mismo.

—... —**Sentimientos.** Sí. Tony agacha la mirada y lo reflexiona dubitativo, es un torpe mental en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere.— Te voy a ser sincero. Lo que siento es que hay cosas que no puedo perdonar y eso siempre va a estar ahí. A veces no soy capaz de mirarte y no acordarme de Alemania y créeme que lo intento...

—Alemania es un error que cargaremos en la mochila toda nuestra vida, Tony. ¿Qué hay de esas otras veces en las que no piensas sobre lo que nos separa? —Vuelve a guardarse el pañuelo en el bolsillo trasero y esta vez no pierde oportunidad en acercarse, la erección va remitiendo dando paso a un vacío y un anhelo, no sexual. Del otro tipo. Tony se encoge por el acercamiento y le vigila con ojos cautelosos. ¿En qué estará pensando?— Cuando... cuando estamos en una sala con todos los demás y en ocasiones nos miramos.

—Me obligo a mirar a otro lado. Porque pienso en que ella no se merece eso, he estado mirando a otro lado desde hace más de cuatro años, ¿sabes? Nos separábamos y me sentía aliviado pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Te he necesitado y te sigo necesitando. Estoy cansado de sentir que tengo cuentas pendientes contigo y estoy cansado de dejarte ir...

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano entonces, Tony? A afrontar la situación, a contárselo a Pepper. —Con el dorso de sus dedos busca la mejilla magullada de Stark y la acaricia, centrándose sobre todo en el nacimiento de su barba y en la sensación recorriendo sus dactilares al hacerlo.—

—Sí, no voy a negártelo. Ayúdame porque no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

—Mal.

—Fatal. —Por primera vez Tony sonríe de forma sincera, es una sonrisa cansada y esconde miedo tras ella pero parece que al fin se está recomponiendo.— Voy a seguir dándole quebraderos de cabeza, y a ti también, que lo sepas.

—Cuento con ello pero entre dos la carga de lidiar contigo se hace más llevadera. —El elemento luminoso de Stark, que hasta esos momentos permanecía tirado en el suelo, es recogido por Steve y devuelto sobre el regazo de su creador, ni siquiera intenta colocarlo una segunda vez porque lo que tiene claro es que lo primordial es abrazarle, un abrazo arregla muchas cosas y ya han hablado suficiente. Tony sabe que el Capitán se mantendrá a su lado toda la noche y que, quizá por la mañana a primera hora, finja ser el simple amigo que se quedó dormido en la silla junto a la cama hasta que llegue el momento de dejarse de mentiras.

Con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de él y los nervios remitiendo, Tony va poco a poco cerrando los ojos. Su cerebro jamás deja de funcionar, no obstante, por lo que antes de dormirse eleva la voz ronca sobre el silencio.

—Te sugiero que vuelvas a conectarme a la máquina. —A lo que Steve observa de reojo la susodicha y contesta.

—No puedo, he roto el cable.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
